1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a corrugated paperboard sheet feeding apparatus for feeding a plurality of stacked corrugated paperboard sheets one-by-one.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, there have been proposed various types of devices intended to control an up-and-down motion of an up-and-down member with respect to a sheet feeding roller. For example, a sheet-shaped workpiece feeding apparatus described in JP5081703B (Patent Document 1) comprises: a lifter movable up and down with respect to a sheet feeding roller; a servomotor; a crank mechanism for converting a rotational motion of the servomotor to an up-and-down motion of the lifter; and a control circuit. The crank mechanism comprises a crankshaft coupled to a rotary shaft of the servomotor, a plurality of crank arms, and a crank rod. The lifter is coupled to the crank rod, and the crank rod is coupled to the crankshaft via the plurality of crank arms. The control circuit is configured to control a rotation of the servomotor.